Countries
So far we know of the existence of three continents: Arclent, Renthnor, and Thenours. Arclent ]] Largest continent, historically the most unstable. Ardoheim Ardoheim is the first country to appear in the game and many of the characters are from there. It played a key part in the first war against the Incubus King, and afterward took over some territory of nations destroyed in that war.See the first campfire conversation in Megail's route in Chapter 2. It is a hereditary monarchy, but its day-to-day operations seem to be managed by some kind of council. Its throne is currently occupied by King Alonon, who led the country during the war and gained the reputation of an energetic and capable ruler, but seems to have grown apathetic and resigned. Worst of all, he has no spouse and no apparent heir, putting the kingdom at the risk of a political crisis if when he dies. The capital of Ardoheim is Ardford. The party gets to visit it during a conference late in Chapter 2, but as of version 0.18, it's not directly accessible through the regional maps of Arclent. Ardoheim seems to be populated mostly by humans and mostly by ethnic Ardans, with the occasional Zirantian and refugees from the human kingdoms destroyed during the war, such as the Givini. Some free succubi have managed to live in hiding, and disorganized orc bands conduct raids in the countryside. Ardoheim's border with the Incubus King's domain seems to be guarded by two layers of walls and watchtowers, the southern of which does not let anyone through without proper authorization.This is presumably what Simon means before the paths split when he says the seed of corruption is close enough to destroy the watchtowers. Destroying both sides of the gate to the Incubus King's domain doesn't make much tactical sense, since you only need to breach the wall for the orc army to succeed before Ardoheim can mobilize. On the other hand, if the seed could destroy both layers of defense between his domain and the capital... Ardans in the party: Simon, Aka, Hilstara, Robin and Carina. Other important Ardans: King Alonon, High Priestess Hester, the royal niece Tyna. Locations Feroholm Region One of the twoIf we don't count the small map of the border regions beyond the Watchtowers. regional maps used for Arclent so far. * Feroholm - Simon's hometown. * Merchant Camp - between Feroholm and Stineford. * Forests. * Withered Mountain - where the game's prologue takes place. Simon can return here early in Chapter 2 to recruit its denizens and/or retrieve Altina. * Watchtowers - guard the border with the Incubus King's kingdom. Stineford Region The other regional map for Arclent. Somewhat paradoxically, it's the first one the party gets to navigate directly, despite the game starting in the Feroholm region. * Stineford - a major northeastern trade city. * Thaumaturgical Academy - where Robin is studying. * Mines. * Razed Farm. * Glade. * Party Camp (Chapter 2 only). Ardford The capital of Ardoheim. Not currently allowing entry without officially cleared business. Simon's party will go here soon with the Yhilin delegation for the conference. Palace :Ambassadors Chambers (Upper right corner). :Bedrooms (Lower right corner). :King's Chambers (Upper left corner). :Library/ Accounting Hall (Lower left corner). :Meeting Hall (Lower middle)- Here is where the summit will take place. :Garden (Upper middle). 'Royal District' :Embassy Office/ Ardford City Hall (Top left). :Embassy House (Top right). 'Church District' :Ivalan BankIn this location you can do one or more investments. (Left). :Church (Middle) - Here you will find a lot of poor NPCs trapped between chairs (how could you Sierra :P). 'Militar District' :Blade Master Guild (Left) - Here you can find Antarion, a pompous blademaster. If you talk to him he will hit on your party members... and fail wonderfully (thank you Sierra). :Public House of Warriors/Unmen (Middle) - Here you can find the unwoman Vhala. :Gate Guard Outpost (Right). 'Business District' :Ardan Banking (Upper Left). :Weapons/ Armor Shop (Mid left). :Sanitation Mage Guild. :Sliver Stump Food House (Mid left)- Here you can get some drinks or eat (for 200 Sx), which will unlock a scene. There are also a billboard with quests to the right. :Merchant Guild (Top right). :Restaurant (Mid right). :Navel Offices (Mid right). :Granny General Store - Here you can buy potions. :Infested Poor House (Botom right). Border with Yhilin Ardoheim's known border with Yhilin is a mountain range with 3 known passes. #Rebel's Pass: not seen, but the bridge is down. You can fund its repair in Ari-Yhilina, if you choose. In the free roam portion of Chapter 2 there's one fetch quest here. Supposedly it's normally the quickest path but not completely safe. #Merchant's Pass - the most direct and straightforward pass. #Devil's Pass - dangerous caves, especially the optional dungeon. Yhilin Yhilin is the second country to appear in the game, and the focus of many events. It is a smaller, mountainous kingdom between Ardoheim and Aram. It has a strong magical tradition and many priests and mages. The prefix "Ari-" is attached to names of cities large enough to be considered more important than towns. This is a vestige of an older language in the region, which roughly translates to "city of." In casual conversation people often drop the "Ari-".Source: private conversation with Sierra Lee. Yhilin is ruled by Queen Janine, the "Widow Queen", as she's called by many of her subjects. As the nickname suggests, her leadership role was accidental: she had married her husband for political reasons and succeeded him after his death. Her rule of the country is a point of contention among the Yhilini, both nobles and common folk. The Church of Ivala in Yhilin is led by a single High Priestess, but it also hosts the High Priestess of the Lost who represents the territories lost to the Incubus King. The country is populated mostly by humans, though a few notable minorities do exist. There is at least one noble family of halflings, an elven ghetto in the "Lower City" of Ari-Yhilina, and some stray Zirantians here and there. Apparently, green hair is common among the Yhilini, possibly because of the high magic use of the country. As of the beginning of Chapter 3, Yhilin becomes the first, and so far the only, kingdom conquered by the Doom(ed) King. Important Yhilinis: Megail, Sarai, and Queen Janine. Locations Ari-Yhilina The capital, and only city visited by the party so far. There are five general areas: * Outskirts. * Miners' Junction. * Merchant Quarter. * Court. * Cathedral. The following zones are, so far, only visitable during Aka's Path: * Square. * Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy - powerful and exclusive order of mages. * Rose District - around the residence of the noble House Rose, an old halfling family. * Jade clearinghouse - a place of business run by House Jade * Lower city - unplanned and mostlyThe guards at least bother to break up political riots. unpoliced slums, with an elf enclave. Ari-Relhana A whiny guard in the outskirts of Ari-Yhilina praises its holiness and its ban on outer layers. Many important nobles live there,According to a noble arguing with Janine during the Battle of Yhilin and possibly for this reason the Doomed King's invasion begins with a strike here. Ari-Akhor Andra maintains her seat of power here rather than in Ari-Yhilina with Sarai - supposedly the capital is too secular for her.Line retroactively added to cutscene with Carina at the Cathedral in chapter 1. Ari-Khan Little is known about this city, except that it hosts a force of hardened veterans who fight in the Battle of Yhilin. Aram Warlike place, most of its surface is a desert (but not barren, as Carina clarifies to the rest of the group), with some mountains, hills, grassland, and wastes. The situation was further complicated after the war because the country lost much of its farmland. This fact (partially) explains their hostile relations to Ardoheim (which in turn got the opportunity to take over the territory of ruined nations). During Megail's route you visit this country. Locations Border Region The frontier with Yhilin is undefined because it is an area of wastelands (caused by the Incubus King's invasion) that neither side reclaims strongly. Eustrin The dwarven kingdom and it has been losing power and population steadily for long period of time. As their tunnels are under Aram, their ties have only grown stronger with the passing of time. Incubus King's Domain A huge empire of destroyed nations, including Givini and some elf kingdoms. Despite its important role in the grand scheme of things, it's been glimpsed so far mostly in cut-scenes, though the party gets to visit its border region during the Incubus King's hasty invasion of Ardoheim in Chapter 2. The kingdom doesn't seem to have much in the way of organization (or loyalty, when the Incubus King isn't looking). Whatever vestiges of organizations it has seem to exist only due to the desperate and unappreciated efforts of Iris, the Incubus King's personal assistant. Important Characters from there: Yarra, Qum D'umpe, Riala, Iris. While it's ruled by The Incubus King, he came from somewhere else. Locations Border Region - a small regional map used during the failed invasion in Chapter 2. * Dark Ruins. * Succubus Village. * Broad Pass. * Narrow Pass. * High Pass. Zirantia Zirantia is the home of most Zirantians on Arclent. Despite the name, it's a relatively young country - it was formed after the war on some of the most devastated land, borrowing only the name of the legendary Zirantian homeland.According to conversation in the Thaumaturgical Academy library. So basically kemonomimiJapanese slang for mostly human-like creatures with a few animal characteristics, e.g. catgirls. Israel. If you visit Simon's house in Feroholm during Chapter 2, you get a letter from Wynn, a friend of his who had moved to Zirantia, and Simon does not exclude the possibility of going there "eventually". Except for that, the first (and only) Zirantian nationals that the party can interact with are their diplomats at the Ardford summit. If you end on good terms with the Zirantian representative, he'll tell you that the political situation there is not very good. Elf kingdoms The great forests in the southeast of Arclent are home to a pair of elf kingdoms, Darghelon and Gheldaron, the only elf countries remaining on the continent after the invasion of the Incubus King. While both of them are described as "isolationist" by Simon, there seems to be a difference in how they deal with the outside word, and the two seem to be in some kind of conflict.One of the forest scouts: "The way things have been going, we've been on edge with other elves lately." and "Blood has been shed." Both kingdoms maintain embassies in Ardford, but only Darghelon sent a representative to the summit, who advocated for harsh economic penalties against Gheldaron; on the other side, the Gheldaron ambassador was apparently ordered "from above" not to go to the summit. The kingdoms' names are anagrams of each other. The significance, if there is any, is yet unknown. Aside from the diplomats in Ardford, Simon's party has encountered elves from the kingdoms only once before, on their way to confront Varia in Delgar Forest: a pair of scouts who act rather shocked at seeing Altina in human gear and among humans. Thenours The "newest" continent as it was discovered only 300 years ago. In addition to the major countries listed below, it's also home to many smaller kingdoms, including the only known halfling kingdom.According to conversation in the Thaumaturgical Academy library. There is some kind of equilibrium between the three major countries, but the senseless actions of the Fucklord seem likely to threaten it eventuallyAccording to NPCs at the bar in the succubus village during the Gathering.. Erosia Erosiamentioned to be on Thenours in the Thaumaturgical Library and at the Gathering. currently suffers under the rule of an Incubus King, the Fucklord. The place seems to be inspired by East Asian cultures, as reflected in character portraits and the Fucklord's harem during the Gathering. Even Erosian fauna tends to be quite different from what's found elsewhere, including their orcs and succubi. Politically, Erosia seems to rival the Incubus King's domain in its dysfunction - being an egotistical ass, the Fucklord has forbidden all sex in the country unless it's with him, even for procreation. Thus, in Yarra's words, "Erosia is a disaster waiting to happen." Rodak Rodak is the domain of the Lustlord. As he is currently the most senior Incubus King, it's been the traditional seat of the last few Gatherings of the Incubus Kings. So far it's been visited only by Yarra's party during the split in Chapter 2, and you are confined mostly to the Gathering grounds. It's a really cold and barren place, yet oddly prosperous.According to Fheliel, at the Gathering, after assisting her agent. Ghenalon Ghenalon is a multi-ethic kingdom, ruled by the elf Queen Fheliel. It's claimed to be a prosperous kingdom where all the races live openly and peacefully side-by-side.According to Fheliel: "A great part of our success comes from the fact that all races work together in our borders, including succubi." Given the fact that their Queen takes a great personal risk to visit the Gathering and she seems to enjoy the cooperating of her kingdom's succubi, the claim must have at least some factual basis. The kingdom is also home to the dwarf colony of Suorin, so far only mentioned in passing during the Gathering. In addition to the queen, the only other named character from Ghenalon is Varia, who was born in a small unnamed town there. Renthnor For some reason, the kingdoms on Renthnor are strongly focused on sexual magic. The slave mage Trin is from some unspecified place on the continent, and according to Ginasta, the Incubus King arrived on Arclent after being chased out of Renthnor. Renthnor Wilds The name suggests that this is some kind of unclaimed region on the continent, perhaps similar to a jungle or a wasteland. The Skullcrusher holds held his stronghold there. Philon The domain of Xerces, "the Anak of Philon". Little is known about its geographical properties other that it borders the Orgasmic Empire.Esthera says so to the Anak at the Gathering. Interestingly, this country is very secularAccording to the Orgasmic Palace archivist. but its ruler occupies his time with the study of theology.Or so he tells Fheliel at the Gathering. Orgasmic Empire Ruled by the only succubus Incubus King, Esthera, who rebelled against the former ruler of the land. Before this it was a fairly "normal" Incubus King's domain named something else. A nicer place to live than many such nations, and wealthy due to abundant population and natural resources, but still inefficient and with many social problems. Slavery is woven into the societal fabric here, replacing even marriage.See the conversation in the Orgasmic capital's cafe. Palace Layout First floor: :Chamber of Appeals (Bottom Left) - Here there is a succubus behind a desk that will give you several quests to complete. :Zirantain Ambassador Lexande (Bottom Right) - Here a Zirantain Ambassador will offer to train you in succubus politics where you can either : … (1000 Sx), agree (500 Sx), disagree (1000 Sx), or stay away from me (no training). This will come into play later when you tackle on a quest. :Armor Room (Top Right): A succubus will offer to let you work out. :Prison Wing (Entrance near the armor room): There are 3 prisoners located here: a succubus, a human, and a lamia. The mid room is an entrance to a secret training area which will be open later with Nalili. Second Floor: :Meeting Room (Bottom Left): 3 Succubus will be talking here at a later date. :Hallway to vault (Mid Left): Hallway that will lead to vault. :Archive (Top Left): Archive that goes into lore of world: Succubi 1, Succubi 2, Succubi 3, Succubi 4, Orc Breeding 1, Orc Breeding 2, History, Religion and Sex Combat. :Office Room (Bottom Right): Here a succubus will ask you to find her missing employees. They are located in the prison wing, in the last hallway to the vault, in the bath wing, and near the archive. After words if you talk to her she will give you a lust pastry. :Magic Room (Top Right): An inaccessible room until a certain point (TEST). The Succubus near the magi circle will give you a spell which will “fix” Aka. :Bath Wing (Entrance near archives and office room): Here you can heal yourself. :Nalili’s Wing (Entrance near meeting room): A guard will stop you if you attempt to go up it (before you meet Nalili). You want to trigger this so that you can get some exp for Nalili. If you talk to the guard there will be several options to chose from. Inside is a chest that contains the Princess Armor. City Layout :Shop: A place to buy some equipment for your succubus. :Brothel: Here you can spend some days with various succubus to train you in cumming quickly, endurance training, sex training,and recuperation training. After training with a few talk to Nalili once in the brothel and again in her room to gain +8 RP. :Slave Market: Closed at the moment. :Crate Succubus: Succubus in the middle of town needs help moving crates. You gain 55 Sx and 1 Discipline Point but lose 1 day and 2 RP with Nalili. :Cafe: Here you can buy some drinks. There is a group of succubus wanting certain marriage rights and a lamia that will be a part of a quest. :Fighting Arena: Here is where you can battle monsters and later succubus. They also sell potions and weapons for succubus. Training Grounds Here you can spend some days training Nalili, and later get some new skills for Simon from Esthera. Private Training Grounds The private training ground of Esthera is found behind a crystal at the back of the training grounds. You can duel her there with Simon for a total of three times. The first fight gives 3490 exp. The second one rewards Simon with 5825 exp if he wins. Since you can't win the third fight, you get no experience for it. Explore Clearing Nothing much here but a bunch of slimes that give pretty much nothing. There is a Lust Draught to the far right but going to the clearing spends 5 days. Crypt Beneath Orgasmic Palace Here Nalili can train you a total of three times. :First time she trains you to control Simon's cock size. 3 days are spent. :Second time she trains you to control cum volume. 3 days are spent. :Third time she trains you to make tentacles. 3 days are spent. Location undetermined Roaming Fortress The Lord of Blood's seat of power, mentioned during the Gathering. It's been heavily implied that it's mobile, evoking the image of some kind of floating or hovering island. A succubus at the Gathering says that she has seen something while flying over the ocean, but it's unclear if it's the Fortress or some yet unknown land. Unnamed peak The location of the unnamed female divine being seen in the cutscenes between the Chapters. "The Tower" An apparently important place referenced in the conversation between Mithyn and the unnamed divine being during the intermission before Chapter 3. References Category:Lore